This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
In some circumstances, assembling circuit board components with a circuit board (e.g., a printed circuit board or PCB), may involve subjecting the circuit board to forces that may result in the circuit board including at least some curvature or bending. If the circuit board is assembled in a housing, the housing may fix the circuit board in place (e.g., so the circuit board does not rattle). In some instances, fixation forces may act against a curvature of the circuit board, which may lead to damage to the circuit board and/or components connected to the circuit board, such as surface mount devices (SMDs). In some cases, housings may apply increased forces to a circuit board (e.g., due to housing manufacturing tolerances) that could damage a circuit board and/or components connected thereto.
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described shortcomings. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.